


Dude, You're a Fag!

by apieformydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Domestic Violence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Human Castiel, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are best friends for almost ten years. Although they are forbidden to, the boys know each other better than anybody else. Dean even knows the biggest secret of Cas... well, almost.</p><p>The title I borrowed from CJ Pascoe's book, but the story has no connection to his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, You're a Fag!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ^u^ okay, so it's my very first work online so i'm really anxious about it... i hope you'll like it (: i just love destiel, so much it hurts physically.  
> so i wrote this fluffy thing to get rid of some of my feelings. have as great time as i had during writing it (:  
> Sara

Castiel crane at the door. The white walls of the house sparkled in the beans of the setting sun. The windows of the door were covered with yellow curtains from the inside, so the ones in there couldn’t see as Cas was observing his reflection.

A black-eye was starting to get violet around his left eye. As he pulled his collar aside, he could see the red claws on his neck. His flown cheekbones seemed the worst.

Because of the awful picture on the glass, Cas didn’t realize, that the window of the neighbors’ house opened, and Sam looked out. The twelve-year-old saw Castiel from a distance, but even from there he realized that something was wrong.

“Cas!” he waved, but Castiel didn’t hear it. He hung his head, opened the door, and went in with a sigh. Sammy stood there in the window for a moment, and tilted his head, what meant thinking by him.

Their families were neighbors for almost nine years, but had no special contact. Anyway, Sam liked Cas, just like the five other Milton-kids. Well, Luke sometimes freaked him out, and Michael was rigid most of the time, but he didn’t care. Sam also knew that they had no mom, just like him. Thinking of Mr. Milton always made him shiver. Sam didn’t even know his name.

“Are you observing some pretty girls, boy?” asked a rasping voice from behind him, and it gave Sam a jump. The boy turned and found himself facing his father. He had no idea, how could that man sneak in the kitchen so silent. His father was smiling, as people smile at little kids. It was irritating him, but he didn’t say a word.

“There’s a thing with Anna Milton…” started Dean, mocking Sam’s voice. He couldn’t see his brother, who was probably in the living room, but he knew the older boy was smiling smugly. The guess made Sam blush. Anna was a nice girl, but their dad had forbidden making contact with the Miltons. The man's features already hardened at hearing Anna’s name. That was why Sam couldn’t speak about Castiel.

“I was…” he swallowed, hoping his dad didn’t see it, but John’s eyebrow ran up.

“So?”

“T-Their cat… crawled in our trash.” he lied. John hated the poor guy, but Sam knew it wasn’t near the house in the evening, so his dad couldn’t hurt it now. His dad’s face started to show anger, but Sam wasn’t sure if the lie was believable, so he continued. “I tried to frighten it off, but it stayed.”

“That son of a bitch!” yelled John angrily. He took a sweeper, and went outside. Sam sighed, and decided against watching the people on the street for the rest of the evening. He walked through the living room, but forgot something.

“The cat?” asked Dean, as his baby brother was trying to sneak upstairs. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to his brother, who was collapsing on the couch, placing his feet in boots on the table. He realized that Star Trek was on TV. Again.

“Why? What would have you said?” asked Sam, a bit petulantly.

“So there’s really something with Anna?” Dean ignored Sam dander. His brother blushed again, but didn’t answer. Dean grinned up at him. “It’s not a big deal, Sammy. And you always can ask the master for advice, you know.” he said, winking.

“Thanks, but I need no help, ‘cause I wasn’t observing Anna this time.” Sam said, and a moment later he realized it was a bit mistakable. He glanced at the pair of boots resting on the coffee table. “And you’d better take your feet off there, before Dad comes back.”

“Relax, he doesn't have to know about it.” Dean said, but he was more interested in the other part of the sentence. “Then who was out there?”

“Castiel.”

“Cas?” Dean looked up to see Sam’s face, thinking he was joking, but as he saw the boy’s serious expression, he started to worry. “And what was this interesting about him?”

“I dunno” Sam shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “It looked like he had a black-eye. And he seemed so strange anyway. Like he was ashamed…” he thought for a moment. ”Or like he was afraid.”

“A black-eye…” said Dean, thinking. Castiel wasn’t the one taking part in fights. Dean knew only one case when he was kicking a boy’s ass (Dean thought his name was Uriel), in third grade. The kid was joking on Cas’ mom, and he hated nothing more than people making fun of his family. But Dean didn’t expect that now - at the age of sixteen - he still couldn’t take control over his feelings. Or maybe…

“Sammy, go to your room.” John said, entering the house. He didn’t say a word about the cat, and didn’t even seem angry, but Dean knew it was the most dangerous mood of his dad. He immediately took his feet off the table. Sam ambled upstairs.

As he vanished in the flight of stairs, the dad and his son sunk in silence. Dean knew what the next step would be: he must speak about his day. His dad didn’t really stay at home, but when he did, he made his sons face his requirements. Perfect schoolwork, outstanding behavior. Dean often felt like the house wasn’t his home but a camp to survive. Sam could fulfill the requirements, but Dean had some problems with it.

John sat beside his son, who hated this ritual. He’d also go in his room. His window was facing Castiel’s, this was the only way for them to talk. He really hated himself for missing school that day. He had no idea, what happened to Cas and he started to lose his mind.

“So, son.” John started. “How’s school?”

“Really… Crowded.” Dean tried to joke, but seeing his father’s expression he corrected himself. “I mean, it’s fine. I’m doing well.”

“Maths?” John asked. He wasn’t really interested in Dean’s skills, but he always remembered his week points.

“I’ve got a tutor.”

“Nice.”

For a moment, nobody said a word, and it made the last word echoing in Dean’s head. John opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but in the end he remained silent. He stayed away so long – god, almost a whole month – he didn’t have anything to talk about with his son. Then Dean broke the silence.

“Still no job, huh?”

“Nothing.”

“And how’s the great warrior?” asked Dean, referring to his father’s old truck he was travelling all around the states.

“He’s fighting. Not like I’m making it easy for him.” John laughed shortly. “And your baby?”

Dean had to smile. He was always happy – and proud – when it was about his Impala, but he knew that despite his dad was in a good mood at the moment, he would blame him, if the car gets hurt and it would mean the end of his life. John bought that Chevy, and than gave it to Dean, so he loved the car at least as much as his son did.

“She’s fantastic, as always.” he replied. John was smiling, and it was a good sign. Dean thought about it for a moment, and he knew, that in five minutes he would be free. For his great surprise this came earlier.

“Now go and learn, son.” John said and Dean obeyed, grinning.

On the way to his room, he took a look at Sam. His baby brother’s room was always tidy and nice, not like Dean’s own. Sam was lying on his bed, reading a book that seemed having like eight hundred pages.

“It was rather short.” Sam said. He pointed on a line in his book, than looked up.

“Yeah, I’m glad enough” Dean grinned again, but then went serious. “Got to go.”

Sam sighed. Dean nodded and made it to his room while thinking about the things his brother said about his friend.

So Cas was beaten up? And who the hell would beat him? Nobody seemed to care about the dark haired, lonely boy but him. Who had a reason? He could never hurt anybody, well, except that incident with that Uriel kid. _The guy could be a real jerk to make Cas punch him_ – thought Dean, while folding a paper plane. They always kept their windows open and threw a plane to the other when they were at home. This was their sign. They figured it out the first year when Dean’s family moved there.

It started on an afternoon in August, two or three weeks after they moved in. They were best friends since that day. Cas was reading outside on their lawn and Dean was playing football. He kicked it in the air and when it fell back again, it landed next to Castiel. He looked up from his book curiously.

_“You’d give it back?” asked the brunette. He tossed the ball back and then started reading again. Dean got closer to him and sat beside Cas in the grass. “You can come and play with me, you know.” said Dean. “Isn't reading boring?”_

_“No, thank you.” replied the black haired boy politely. “I enjoy reading.”_

_“What's this book?” asked curiously Dean. “It is really thick.”_

_“It's called the Bible. My father wants me to read it this summer.” explained Castiel._

_“But you're only...” Dean thought about it for a moment. “How old are you?”_

_“I am going to be seven in October this year.”_

_“I'm seven, too!” said Dean, excited. “Hey, you think we'll be classmates?”_

That's how they became friends. It was their secret, not even Sam knew about it.

The sixteen-year-old Dean sighed. He stepped to the window, and almost threw the paper plane, when he realized: Cas’ window was closed. Dean’s eyebrows ran together while he thought.

What was going on? Castiel never closed his window. Even during the winter, it was always opened after school for a few hours. This whole thing started to freak him out. Though he didn’t personally saw it, but now he could easily imagine him, entering the door, like he was going to be killed. Dean shook his head, trying to think on anything else, but it was really hard. He found no feeling stronger than desperation in himself.

Well, one: compunction – because of two reasons. And the first was in connection with Cas, he concentrated on the other one. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked for Lisa’s number.

There was a thing between them, but Dean couldn’t tell what it was. The girl was addicted but he found this too much. Lisa found it important, to show the world their love – that Dean didn’t even though existing – but the boy didn’t want to go so far, so it often made him feel guilty.

On the phone a voice spoke, and Dean realized that he was staring at Castiel’s window, and that the sun was going down. 

“Hey, Lisa’s cell.” the harsh, but familiar voice said. In the background Lisa giggled, Dean realized it immediately. And also, that the boy wasn’t sober. “I dunno, what you want, but the babe is busy, so leave a message.”

“Hey Luke.” Dean greeted, and the laughter stopped in a moment. “I want to talk to Lisa, and don’t tell me she’s not there.”

“Dean, buddy!” When Lucifer realized who he was talking to, he tried to speak clearly – as clearly as a drunken teenager can. “We’re having a party, relax! You’d better keep an eye on Cassy…”

“Luke, give the phone to Lisa!” Dean ordered, furiously. He had no idea how Cas was fitting in this conversation, but he wanted to think it was because Luke was tight as a tick, not because of anything else more frightening reasons he was thinking of. From the other side some sounds of a small fight came, and after it Lisa – a bit more clear-headed than Lucifer – took the cell phone.

“Honey, don’t take it wrong!” the girl said immediately.

“Where are you two?” Dean asked, don’t even thinking about the sentence of her.

“In my house.” Lisa replied after a moment of thinking. “Don’t you…”

“You took Luke home, and I can’t even know where you live.” Dean stated, and it made Lisa want to cry more than any shouting. But her pride was broken, and she tried not to show it. She spoke in an offended voice.

“Dean, please! I am your girlfriend, you should thrust…”

“What girlfriend?” Dean asked, and before the girl could say anything else, he cut off.

He was staring at his cell phone in his hand for a minute, like he wasn’t sure, what happened. The fact, that he found his almost-girlfriend with his best friend’s brother, who was their classmate, seemed unrealistic. The crack of the doorstep made him shiver a bit. He turned around and saw Sam standing at the door, looking suspicious. Damn, Dean forgot to close the door again.

“So I can ask for your advice, master?” Sam asked sarcastically.

“Sammy…” Dean tried to say, but his baby brother held his palm up, and it made him silent.

“It doesn’t matter. What’s up with Cas?” he asked, and it made Dean remembered why he called Lisa. It was only to make him think on something but Castiel. She wasn’t the most important thing.

“I couldn’t ask him so far.” Dean pleaded. He had no idea how Sam knew about their friendship – was it? –, but it didn’t really mattered. They were best friends for like eight years, and no one realized it. Until then.

Dean wanted to add something else, but Sam had already returned to his own room.

Dean lay back on his bed and watched his ceiling. He had a lot to think about: mostly in connection with Cas. The fear, that his absence caused Castiel’s problems, made his brain itch, so he turned it off, and thought about nothing. He was only looking at the huge, white ceiling.

He didn’t even realize he fell asleep. With the help of the lights he could say he slept like one and a half hour, and – it was a pleasure – he dreamed nothing. His first thought was Castiel. The conversation with Lisa only came in the second place, and it freaked him out. He sat up, and dropped his forehead in his palms.

The wind raised, and as Dean looked up he saw a paper plane slowly floating in the window, landing in front of his feet. An inaccurate one it was, not like all the ones he got from Cas so far. As he folded it out, he found Castiel’s writing inside. He read the few lines, and suddenly everything became clear.

 

 

His room comforted him, like no other place Castiel knew. He closed his door behind himself with trembling hands, and grabbed his tight as he fell on his bed. The jeans were colored dark by his blood; Cas could see it even in half-dark. 

It wasn’t a good idea, going to school that day.

He got some strange glances and murmuring behind him since the first lesson, and he had no idea why it happened. It was suddenly like everybody knew him, even people he never talked to. It happened sometimes, that he had to go through the day without Dean, and there was no problem, but Meg Masters wanted to make his life hell on earth.

She, and her best friend, Ruby did everything to tear Dean away from his “pet” how they called Cas. He didn’t even know why Dean held them beside himself. He really didn’t need this two whores, he had enough friends.

If Jo hadn’t appeared at the school in the afternoon, he could possibly not be in his room now. He even heard her words in his head: “Don’t listen to them, they are lying, always lying, and everybody knows it! It’s going to be alright!”

When they were lying! But no. Castiel didn’t have the faintest idea how they got his letters he wrote to her mother, admitting he was gay. He knew his mother would never read them, but it helped him, he didn’t feel empty – as he always – during writing them. His handwriting was clear and unique, everybody could tell they were his letters, and also, that Ruby and Meg found this chance fantastic to paper the whole dining hall.

When Jo got to the school, Castiel was almost torn into pieces by the hating crowd of people. The girl finished the fight in the parking lot, when she returned from where she was. She, Dean and Ash were missing school all day. They called Cas, too, but he knew he can’t miss school. If his dad notices, he misses one single day…

Castiel tried to deny every ungrateful thought in his brain, but a question always returned: what kind of dad treats his son like this?!

Shouldn’t he love his son, when everybody else hates the boy, but push him away again?! Shouldn’t he heal the wounds and lesions caused by the crowd, but punish him for who he is?!

Shouldn’t he hold his disagreement back for just one minute, and behave like a real father?!

Cas, tearing in pain, laid on the bed, having his disguise over his bloody body beaten by his exhaustion. His dad got angry really easy, and when he found his belt… Castiel’s stomach was shaking even after the thought. His shirt and trousers were torn into pieces, and he would be the one to blame again, even for that. His body trembled from crying, and with every shake his pain got stronger.

The house was silent, like it had nobody inside but Cas and his suffering. Just like every time he was begging under his father’s hitting and swearing he would change. His begging was useless, though he knew; everybody in the house heard that. But, like in general, everyone remained silent and still, and didn’t stop their father. They were happy it wasn’t on them. Castiel couldn’t blame them.

Like Cas’ thoughts were loud, Gabriel entered the room. He was quiet, too, and didn’t look at his brother in the eye. The two years between them made Gabe caring for Cas, but he wasn’t brave enough to stand up for his father. He closed the door behind himself, and helped Castiel to get up. The younger boy’s face was still washed by tears, and as he stood up, he hugged his elder brother’s neck, and cried on his shoulder. Gabriel hugged him back, and tried to calm him. His heart sank to see his baby brother like that. Gabe gently took Cas’ arms from his neck, and helped him out to the bathroom. On the way he grabbed a pair of trousers from the wardrobe.

When Castiel returned, he wasn’t crying anymore. Gabe sent him back, while he stayed to wash and repair the clothes. He showered his little brother and dressed him in tidy clothes. Castiel tried to stay calm while Gabriel antisepticised his wounds and bandaged them.

Cas sat down on the bed and stared in the nothing in front of him. He should have slept, but he couldn’t. He was sure he wasn’t able to. He stood up and switched up the lights. By routine he pulled the curtains out and opened the window.

Dean’s window was already opened. Everything lit up for Castiel all at once. He felt terrible. Dean must have been really, incredibly worried. They could never come home together from school, because of their dads’ rules. So Cas came from school ten minutes before Dean every day, and always met at the same time in the window. It wasn’t an excuse that Dean was not in school that day – the meeting was still accurate.

Castiel walked to the window and wrote his message on a piece of paper: “I am sorry for being late. I had an extremely hard day and my father is in bad mood, too."

 

 

It wasn’t the first time Castiel’s father beat his son. Dean recognized before, that the head of the Milton family is having some problem with anger, and he usually found his children with it. Though his own dad wasn’t a saint – especially the days he drank – Dean saw the wounds on Castiel (he tried to cover them, but wasn’t an expert in it, like Dean), and knew, that those punches he got sometimes were far not the worst.

After he threw a reply to Cas (“No prob. Come and talk.”) he switched up the lamp and leaned out of the window. On the left turn stood a huge oak tree, about a meter from their house, and another from the Miltons’. It was higher than both buildings. Under the window like one and a half meter lower was the roof of the veranda, dark and still in the night. Next to the huge canopy of the tree, in the other window in front of Dean appeared Castiel.

Cas knew, that Dean knew a lot of things about his life and situation at home, but didn’t know what Dean would say when he sees him. Anyway, Castiel himself didn’t know how he looked like. Gabriel didn’t let him to take a look in the mirror, maybe not to upset him more. But he had to talk to Dean anyway, because Gabe would have be in trouble, if father gets to know he helped him.

Dean, as he saw Castiel, couldn’t breathe. The black eye that Sam was talking about was nothing compared to the other things. His forehead was covered by some bandages, his lips swelled. His shoulders were dressed rather clumsily, and he wore no T-shirt, so that the wound on his belly were uncovered. Dean definitely didn’t realize that Castiel – despite of all his wound and bandages – was damn beautiful. Beautiful and broken.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted when saw that the boy won’t talk first. After it Dean turned his gaze away.

“Cas, I’m… I’m sorry.” he murmured, but the night was silent, and the boy in the other window heard it clearly.

“What for?” he asked, honestly not understanding.

“For not being there for you. If… If I have been…” Dean couldn’t finish it, his voice wasn’t strong enough.

“Don’t be sorry, Dean. It wasn’t your fault.” Castiel said and – first that day – he smiled. “Most of this… you couldn’t have stopped it.”

“How could they do this to you?” whispered Dean, not really thinking about the words. When he realized what he said, he blushed. “I mean, you did nothing wrong.”

“You know Ruby and Meg. It won’t stop them.”

“They did it?” Dean asked, totally surprised. He knew that the two of them don’t play a fair game, but he never thought they could go this far. “Two bitches.”

“They started it.” Cas added with a grimace, what he immediately regretted, because his face started to hurt again.

“But how?”

Cas bit his lip, that wasn’t too glad about it. He didn’t know what to reply. He already came out to him, and they were best friends, but this wasn’t the only thing about the letters.

Dean saw the doubt in Cas’ eyes, so went back in the room. Castiel thought that Dean didn’t want to talk him anymore, but Dean switched the lamp off, and reappeared in the window. He still had his boots on, so he climbed out on the roof of the veranda, and then the tree. Castiel smiled again. They didn’t do it for a long time, for like a year. Once Cas’ sister, Rachel found them up there, but their father never got knew it. It was much better to talk to each other face-to-face.

A branch was hanging in Castiel’s window, so he grabbed it and pulled himself on the windowsill. The pain exploded in his shoulder, and he almost fell. After a moment of unsure movements he climbed on the tree and halfway met Dean.

“I wanted to climb down to you.” Dean said smiling, but Cas couldn’t find it in himself to smile back. Now, that there was half a meter between them, he couldn’t play anymore, that it wasn’t all about Dean. The other boy saw it and turned serious again. “So?”

“Do you remember… when I told you about my letters?” Castiel asked, but his voice trembled. He mentioned it only once, and didn’t expect Dean to find this piece of information important. But now the brunette nodded with no thinking and Cas went on. “I kept them in my room, and I have no idea, how, but the girls got them…”

Castiel told the whole story to Dean, from the beginning of the day through Jo until the present, and during it his heart bumped in his chest triple speed. He couldn’t look at Dean in the eye, who slowly started to see the common things in this and his own case.

“That son of a bitch!” murmured Dean.

“Who?”

“I broke up with Lisa today.” Dean admitted. Cas didn’t understand why he was speaking about his girlfriend – ex-girlfriend – during this conversation, but didn’t say anything. “I didn’t look for a while and she and Luke… well, they got really close to each other.”

“Lucifer?” Cas asked, amused. He knew his brother was popular among women, but he had no clue that he was on Lisa Braeden at the moment. And as he knew, Luke would have done anything not to have Dean as a concurrence. He would have say, his little brother and the older Winchester was a couple.

Castiel couldn’t speak for a minute. He was only staring in front of himself. Lucifer couldn’t be this mean. He exactly knew, what Cas would get at home, but he did stole his letters and give it to the girls who probably hated him the most in the whole universe.

“You okay?” Dean broke the silence, and as Cas looked up, he found himself staring in those enormous, green eyes that were glowing, in spite of the darkness of the night. His gaze was filled with anger and worry as it was watching Castiel. “This is totally my fault. If I was at school today, that bastard would never…” he said, maybe a bit louder than it was safety, but Castiel cut him off.

“Do you know what I wrote in those letters?” he whispered, and Dean shut up immediately. Cas knew that it's now or never, that he would never have the strength again to tell Dean the truth. The emerald-green eyes were politely waiting and staring at Cas’ eyes.

The only thing he was afraid of that Dean would laugh at him and tell mean things like everybody else at school. He didn’t want to think about the future, but the fear of losing everything about Dean cut his soul into bits.

He didn’t even realize that he wasn’t looking at Dean’s eyes but his lips. When he got to know what he was doing, he turned his head away and rather watched a leaf swinging in the breeze.

Dean’s head was full of messy thoughts. The realization of what Cas tried to say stroked into his mind like a lightning and he had to smile. How the hell didn’t he recognize it all this time? Or maybe he was only frightened of the fact he was feeling the same for some time now. The eyes of Castiel were almost shouting in pain that was not in connection with his wounds. Well, not the physical ones.

Dean, without a moment of thinking, closed the – rather small – gap between them and kissed Castiel. As their lips melted together, Cas froze. Dean became hesitant for a moment. What if he only wanted to see Castiel waiting for this? He was about to pull away when Cas got closer to him and put his arms around his neck.

Castiel couldn’t think of anything else but the infinity of this moment. He didn’t even know how long he was waiting for this – probably years –, and now that it became real, his brain was poisoned by the kisses of Dean.

They only pulled away to speak. They put their foreheads against each other and Dean was fascinated by the blue eyes of Cas. He almost failed to tell the words on his mind.

“Me too, Cas. You can’t imagine."

Castiel, despite all the physical pain, got as close as he could to Dean, and as the other boy hugged him, he realized that Cas was almost ice cold.

“Shit, you’re freezing.” he whispered and Castiel shoved his head in Dean’s shoulder. They weren’t sure how long they’ve been sitting there, but they didn’t even care. The moment was perfect and couldn’t have been ruined by anything.

Well, except one.

“You’re sooo lucky that dad sent me here and he didn’t come himself.” a thin voice called from Castiel’s room and the two boy were so surprised as they almost fell off the tree. When they were confident again, Anna grinned. “Well, don’t you want to tell me a story, boys?” she asked, but the two on the tree were so shocked that couldn’t say a word. “Just in time. Another week and I’d have put you on that tree myself.”

“Anna, why were you sent up here?” Castiel asked, now a meter away from Dean. This was more awkward that the incident with Rachel. What can you say to your baby sister, when she finds you making out with your… Who were they at the moment? Cas didn’t find the good answer, but he didn’t mind. He could think about it later.

“He is really caring.” Anna said with a grimace. “He sent me to take a look at you. You know, if you’re breathing and things like that.”

“Oh, isn't it cute.”

Cas pulled closer to Dean and kissed him for the last time. The boy rumpled his hair in exchange.

As he climbed back in his room, his sister closed the window and pulled the curtains in. Cas would have smiled even if he could stop it. Anna was really self-supporting and independent for a twelve-year-old. He knew she was serious about the tree-thing.

Cas sat himself on his bed and he just smiled at the floor. He had no clue, how they were going to keep it as a secret, how the people at school would take it and had no idea how Anna knew about all of it, but it doesn’t matter. In his mind everything was about Dean, his eyes, his lips, his arms around Castiel.

Anna leaved the room and switched the lamp off. She turned back on the door and Cas only saw her silhouette but could see as she held her thumbs up as the sign: they did it well.

Castiel lay on his back and watched his ceiling.

Even his wounds didn’t hurt that bad any more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it :D i hope you liked it, and either if you did or didn't pretty-pretty please tell me everything <33 thank yooouuu (:


End file.
